


All Of Ours

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mama lions - Freeform, Post-Episode: s04e06 A New Defender, Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron), Sentient Voltron Lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith's kamikaze stunt during the battle of Naxzela didn't go unnoticed by the lions, and they took offense to it.
Relationships: Keith & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Lions
Series: Mama Lions [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	All Of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Mama Lions and takes place after the events of "A New Defender" (Season 4 Episode 6).

"All Of Ours"

Keith was sitting in the damaged Galra fighter, still shaken about what he had been prepared to do. He knew he had to face the Paladins and Kolivan, so he took a deep shuddering breath and unlatched the cockpit. The tick his feet hit the floor, a loud roar shook the castle.

"Little one, come here!"

Keith cocked his head. He hadn't heard Black Lion in awhile. Curious as to what she wanted, he let his feet take him to Black Lion's hangar and was surprised that not only was Black Lion standing there but the rest of the lions as well. They all had their particle barriers down, and their eyes were lit up, signifying them being online. Keith stopped short when a yellow tail appeared in front of him. He carefully stepped onto the tail and was lifted into the air, ending up in the middle between all the lions.

He looked around at all the lions. "What's going on?"

"We all know what you tried to do, little one," Black started.

"The question is why," Blue stated.

"I was trying to save millions of lives, including your Paladins."

Red whined. "You're still a Paladin, cub."

Keith looked at Red. "You have Lance. He's a great Paladin."

"So are you," Green said.

"I understand Black and Red being here, but why are you three here?"

"You and I had a connection before I met Lance, and we still have that connection," Blue answered.

"Your sensitivity to quintessence has established a bond to myself and Green," Yellow replied.

"Can we all meet in the bond?" Green asked.

Keith shrugged. "I guess."

Black lowered her tail, allowing Keith to step down. Each of the robot lions laid down around Keith with him laying against Red, who said, "Follow our bond, cub."

Keith nodded and closed his eyes. He followed the bond that he had with Red through the flash. He appeared as his usual seven-year-old self in the space where Lion and Paladin could freely interact. All five lions appeared as their real, fluffy lioness forms and gathered around the little boy. Red gently nudged him over to Black, who was laying down.

"Sit down, little one."

Keith sat down in front of Black, who started grooming his hair. Blue and Yellow curled around each side of him, their tails stroking his back. Green and Red were laying in front of him with Red laying her tail across his lap. Keith heard four out of the five lions purring to him, and it filled him with such a loving feeling, causing him to start purring back to them.

Red nuzzled Keith. "Don't ever risk your life again, cub. You are all of ours, and we will always take care of you."

%%%

Matt went looking for Keith, wanting to talk to him about what he almost did. He passed by the Black Lion's hangar on his way to the regular hangar, but seeing all five lions in there made him pause. Normally, the lions are in their personal hangars, so why were they all crowded in one...and laying down? He didn't know they could lay down. He entered the hangar, wondering what was going on.

Green Lion lifted her head to look at her Paladin's brother. She sensed he was concerned about Keith. She allowed him to see that Keith was actually sleeping against Red.

Matt stopped as he spotted Keith laying against the Red Lion. He knew how tough the last mission was on everyone, especially Keith. Matt decided to let Keith rest, seeing as the Blade had all five lions guarding him, but resolved to talk to him before Keith left to go back to the Blades.

Fin


End file.
